Yellow Daisies and Teddy Bears
by alwayshope389
Summary: Post Nickle & Dimed. MS. Sam recieves visits from Danny and Martin after her undercover op went bad. One-shot. Fluffy. Enjoy. Please R&R ps i dont own WAT.


A Sam and Martin moment was sorely missed at the very end of Nickle and Dimed Pt.2 leaving a gaping hole in the hearts of S/M shippers everywhere... and every other episode lately(what is with the writers? lol)... Anyways I sorta got carried away, but I was trying to fill the hole with my imagination, and I was sick (and bored)... Sorry it took me so long to post... ENJOY!

Post Nickle and Dimed Pt.2

Sam/Martin fic

* * *

The EMTs burst through the doors, tending to Sam's many wounds. 

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to wait here," one said to the handsome agent following the stretcher through the waiting area. Sam was taken to another room leaving Martin filled with worry.

Sam slowly opened her eyes, taking note of the many wires and machines hooked up to her. Doctors and nurses were everywhere. Feeling a prick, she gratefully slid into the refuge of darkness.

Martin ran up to the reception desk on the left side of the entrance demanding to know where Sam was, since an EMT had left him in the hectic waiting room half an hour ago. As he waited impatiently for the nurse to give him information he needed, his cell rang.

"Fitzgerald," he answered, without looking at the caller id.

"How is she?" It was Danny's worried voice.

"I don't know. You would think that being a Fed. would get one past reception!" he replied, slaming his hand on the counter,

trying to make a point to the red haired receptionist.

"She is still in the Emergency Room. Um... room 29," the receptionist finally said soothingly, clearly used to frazzled nerves in the E.R.

Martin took off, hanging up his phone as he quickly walked down the long hallway, checking room numbers as he progressed.

Sam barely registered doctors leaving and the room becoming silent, save for an IV's steady drip. She then heard a voice asking her condition. She couldn't make out the identity of the voice, nor the nurse's reply. She did, however, hear a docor's authoritative voice tell the nurse to move her to another, more comfortable room. Sam felt a pain shoot through her shoulder as the bed was jolted before she slid back into a deep sleep.

Danny stopped by the hospital's gift shop that was filled with Get Well cards and teddy bears. He bought a vase of yellow daisies- Sam's favorite- knowing she would blush. He didn't care though. She deserved them after the events of the past few days. He ran to anlevator and impatiently waited for it to reach the right floor. Upon its opening, he searched the long hallway for the right room. He stopped short before entering as he glanced through awindow. Peering into the room, He shook his head with a knowing smirk at the sight that met his eyes. Martin was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed, watching Samantha sleep, his head resting in his cupped hands. Danny then stepped inside the room and placed the flowers on a bedside table.

"What'd the doctors say?" he inquired, forcing Martin to turn his head away from Sam.

"She'll be okay. He said it looked worse than it is, but the meds they gave her for the pain knocked her out." he replied trying, and failing, to mask his concern.

Danny sat down quietly, pretending not to notice the extreme worry- mixed with something else... what was it? adoration? love?- etched on his friend's face. He laughed to himself, wondering how it had taken him so long to notice what was going on between his co-workers. Glancing back at Martin, Danny wondered how serious it was, wondered if they knew the answer themselves. Not being able to sit still for long at all, he got up find coffee. Well, the hospital's imitation of it anyway.

Sam stirred slightly at the sound of a door closing. She forced her eyes open, squinting into the light, and saw Martin beside her, head in hands. She studied him for a moment, the intensity of the past few days visible in his demeanor.

"Hey," she croaked.

"Sam," he shot up at the sound of her raspy voice. "Hey. You had everyone pretty worried."

"Yeah, I kind was scared myself. Me and hospitals, huh? It's a miracle you and Jack found me."

Martin leaned in and kissed her forehead. Stroking her long, blonde hair, he smiled down at her. "Its in the job description, but I'm just glad you're alive."

Danny then walked in, causing Martin to lean back in his chair. He held two cheap styrofoam cups filled with dark liquid claiming to be coffee.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Sam as he handed Martin a cup.

"Okay, but thats probably just the drugs talking."

Danny winced at the comment, but then smirked and said, "Let's call them meds for now."

A slight smile formed at the corners of Martin's mouth at Danny's sly remark, but he was quickly reminded of the horrors of the case they had just tackled.

"Right," she said awkwardly.

"Well, I won't stay long since you need your rest. Call if you need anything and enjoy the flowers," Danny said, sensing they needed a moment alone.

"Wh-," she started before noticing the clear vase beside the bed. "Danny!" She blushed.

"Night Sam."

Sam shook her head smiling, but turned her attention back to Martin. He seemed to be lost in a sea of thoughts, emotions. He had moved to stand by a window overlooking the city. Memories flashed before him as he sorted through his soul.

"Martin?"

He turned at the question and walked to her bedside.

"Yeah?" he asked, sitting down in the chair he had previously occupied.

"Thanks- for saving my life and for being here."

Martin smiled and took ahold of her hand. "Well, I couldn't let anything happen to you, now could I?"

She blushed again, but looked up at Martin, a whirlwind of feelings clouding her vision.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said suddenly, seriously. He hoped she knew what he was trying to say.

Sam reached up and brought his face closer to hers. "Neither am I," she whispered as she gently kissed him.

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed this so please R&R and look for more stories by me! (at least when I find the time to post!) 

Dedicated to all of the loyal Sam and Martin shippers! me hinting to the writers lol

JTSIDEOUT389


End file.
